baldursgatefandomcom-20200223-history
Baldur's Gate Wiki:Game source files/2DA/RNDEQUIP
RNDEQUIP is one of several 2da tables that would determine which random treasure may be given as a reward for quests or found on creatures or at locations where random treasure is intended to be obtained. It categorizes the treasure roughly by item values. Each of these categories is referred to by a placeholder "item" of the name "RNDEQU "; these placeholders can be actual item files or virtual entries in other random treasure tables, scripts or dialog files. However, this table or its rows are not referenced by anything throughout the whole series, nor do placeholder items exist. Thus, it may be considered cut content. Mechanics At the time the connected game content is "created" – by entering the related area, loading a savegame, or if a creature (re-)spawns through certain conditions –, 2d10 would be rolled in the first part of the and 1d20 in Baldur's Gate II. The roll determines the table column to look in, while the row is defined by the " " from the placeholder. The result of this would be the item to be found. This may as well be the result of another random treasure table, a random scroll. ''Tales of the Sword Coast'' and Baldur's Gate: Enhanced Edition The table was only introduced with the original Baldur's Gate add-on Tales of the Sword Coast. It remains unchanged in the Baldur's Gate: Enhanced Edition and Siege of Dragonspear. 2DA V1.0 * 2 3 4 5 6 7 8 9 10 11 12 13 14 15 16 17 18 19 20 LOW AROW07 BOLT05 BULL03*3 POTN31 RNDSCR02 RNDSCR01 SCRL06 SCRL04 POTN08 POTN43 POTN44 POTN37 POTN19 POTN28 BULL02*5 AROW02*5 BOLT02*5 AROW11*3 BOLT06*3 HIGH POTN09 POTN05 POTN03 SCRL08 SCRL09 RNDSCR03 SCRL16 POTN17 POTN08 POTN10 AROW04 AROW09 BOLT04 BOLT03 AROW06 AROW08 WAND03*10 WAND05*10 WAND06*10 POOP POTN08 POTN13 POTN08 POTN36 POTN08 RNDSCR03 POTN08 SCRL91 POTN08 POTN18 POTN08 BOLT04*4 POTN08 AROW09*2 POTN08 WAND07*4 RNDSCR04 POTN08 SW1H22 ''Baldur's Gate II Complete'' This table's version from the original Baldur's Gate II: Shadows of Amn replaces almost every result. It remains unchanged with the installation of the original Throne of Bhaal. 2DA V1.0 * 1 2 3 4 5 6 7 8 9 10 11 12 13 14 15 16 17 18 19 20 1st PLAT01 SHLD04 SHLD02 BOW06 BOW02 LEAT05 SCRL68 LEAT05 PLAT01 CHAN01 CHAN02 DAGG02 DAGG02 BLUN03 BLUN07 SW1H08 SW1H05 DAGG02 SPER05 SPER06 2nd PLAT04 CHAN08 CHAN02 LEAT11 SW2H11 SHLD06 STAF02 HAMM02 SW1H44 SW1H47 SW1H05 SW1H04 HALB02 DAGG15 AX1H02 AX1H11 BLUN05 BOW04 BOW18 BOW17 3rd PLAT14 PLAT10 CHAN05 LEAT15 LEAT12 SHLD19 STAF18 HAMM08 SW1H02 SW1H05 SW1H22 SPER02 SW2H02 SW1H09 SW1H42 SW1H41 BLUN21 XBOW07 XBOW09 BOW16 ''Baldur's Gate II: Enhanced Edition'' Compared to the original Baldur's Gate II table, the Baldur's Gate II: Enhanced Edition swaps one shield for another. 2DA V1.0 * 1 2 3 4 5 6 7 8 9 10 11 12 13 14 15 16 17 18 19 20 1st PLAT01 SHLD04 SHLD02 BOW06 BOW02 LEAT05 SCRL68 LEAT05 PLAT01 CHAN01 CHAN02 DAGG02 DAGG02 BLUN03 BLUN07 SW1H08 SW1H05 DAGG02 SPER05 SPER06 2nd PLAT04 CHAN08 CHAN02 LEAT11 SW2H11 SHLD06 STAF02 HAMM02 SW1H44 SW1H47 SW1H05 SW1H04 HALB02 DAGG15 AX1H02 AX1H11 BLUN05 BOW04 BOW18 BOW17 3rd PLAT14 PLAT10 CHAN05 LEAT15 LEAT12 SHLD30 STAF18 HAMM08 SW1H02 SW1H05 SW1H22 SPER02 SW2H02 SW1H09 SW1H42 SW1H41 BLUN21 XBOW07 XBOW09 BOW16 See also *RNDSCROL.2da – table for "RNDSCR0 " External links *BG2: ToB 2DA Files : rndequip.2da | IESDP *BG(2):EE 2DA Files : rndequip.2da | IESDP RNDEQUIP RNDEQUIP Category:Cut content